Modern web browsers are a computing platform on which web applications of various kinds, such as Email, search, and WebRTC, from different web sites can be executed at the same time. However, today's web browsers limit the ability of web users, web developers, and/or web sites to customize the resources. For example, today's web browsers are generally limited to customizing resources based on user profiles and context information. Today's web browsers are unable to combine resources from different web sites for a web user. As a result, the World Wide Web Consortium (W3C) and Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) are in the process of standardizing relevant APIs and protocols in order to improve the WebRTC experience for web users, web developers, and web sites.
A variety of solutions exist in improving the customization options for resources. One solution involves the implementation of web mash-up tools. Web mash-up tools provide web users, web developers, and web sites an increase in the degree of customization through the use of dynamic and function compositions. Unfortunately, web mash-up tools are often very complex and difficult to implement using the current web infrastructure. In some instances, an overhaul of the existing framework of web sites and web browsers are needed to utilize the web mash-up tool. For instance, many of the web mash-up tools (e.g. YAHOO PIPES) may use dedicated composition servers for users to specify data workflows. Moreover, the web mash-up tools may use new web applications that include new function modules to implement a variety of functions that include fetching data from different sites, and transforming, filtering, and combining the data into a new web page. Therefore, web mash-up tools excessively modify the current web infrastructure in order to provide customization features for resources within a web browser.
An alternative to the web mash-up tools is the use of Web Intents currently being standardized by the W3C. Web Intents adapt the concept of intent and activity design patterns from the ANDROID operating system (OS) to web browsers. Web browsers adapted with Web Intents may be able to handle an action on the user's behalf by finding appropriate resources based on the user's preference. Although Web Intents may be relatively straight forward to implement into current web-browsers, Web Intent may not support a variety of customization options. For example, web browsers adapted with Web Intents are unable to customize the resource selections once a web page is loaded into the web browser. Additionally, users are unable to create and customize different intent compositions. Hence, to improve the WebRTC experience, a less complex but a more powerful solution is needed to customize a variety of resources within a web browser.